The present invention relates to a device for connecting at least one lath element, and to the relative build-up structure.
In the furnishing and building industry in general, connecting devices are known for reversibly connecting two or more elements, the whole formed by the connecting devices and connected elements at times defining a build-up, in particular a modular build-up, structure.
German Patent Application DE-A-3 510 920 (Holdapp), for example, describes a connecting device for reversibly connecting horizontal lath elements to a vertical supporting element, and which substantially comprises a central metal ring from which holes, possibly threaded, radiate in four perpendicular horizontal directions and cooperate with fastening means embedded in the horizontal lath elements.
In DE-A-3 510 920, the metal ring is fitted to the vertical supporting element by tightening a vertical lock element, which, however, fails to provide for sufficient stability of the horizontal laths, due to any stress on the horizontal laths being transmitted to the metal ring and loosening the grip of the lock element on the ring, thus impairing the overall rigidity of the structure.
Another German Patent Application DE-A-4 327 628 (Scholze) describes a device for connecting two lath elements, which comprises a main outer body formed in one piece from a first material, and a bush substantially housed inside the main outer body and made of a second material other than the first. The bush, however, is formed in one piece comprising two perpendicular threads for receiving complementary connecting means on the two lath elements. A drawback of the connecting device described in the above application is that some screws engage through the wood, thus preventing the connection of lath elements having narrow sections.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for connecting at least one lath element, the device being characterized by comprising a main outer body formed in one piece from a first material, and at least one resisting element having connecting means for connecting said at least one lath element; said resisting element comprising a number of parts substantially housed in the main outer body, and being made of a second material, other than the first material, for resisting mechanical stress.
The connecting device according to the present invention provides for reliable connection of the lath elements in terms of mechanical strength, as well as for attractive appearance by ensuring continuity of the material between the lath elements and the main outer body.
Moreover, the resisting element housed substantially inside the main outer body may be broken down easily into its component parts, which may be used to form connecting means in 2-6 perpendicular directions as required by the user.
Depending on the type of resisting element used, the connecting devices may either be formed in the factory or supplied by the maker in kits for on-the-spot assembly.